Scott Steiner
Scott Steiner (along with his brother, Rick) signed contracts with the WWF, making their televised debut in an interview on the December 21, 1992 edition of WWF Prime Time Wrestling. They also appeared on the debut episode of Monday Night Raw on January 11, 1993. They made their WWF pay-per-view debut on January 24, 1993 at the 1993 Royal Rumble, defeating the Beverly Brothers (Blake and Beau). At WrestleMania IX on April 4, 1993, the Steiner Brothers defeated The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu). Following WrestleMania, the Steiner Brothers began feuding with Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster). At King of the Ring on June 13, 1993, the Steiner Brothers and The Smokin' Gunns (Billy and Bart) defeated The Headshrinkers and Money Inc. The following evening, on the June 14, 1993 episode of Raw, the Steiner Brothers defeated Money, Inc. for the WWF World Tag Team Championship in Columbus, Ohio. However Money, Inc. regained the titles on June 16, 1993 at a house show in Rockford, Illinois, but lost the title to the Steiner Brothers once again at another house show on June 19, 1993 in St. Louis, Missouri. The Steiner Brothers successfully defended their title against The Heavenly Bodies (Tom Prichard and Jimmy Del Ray) on August 30, 1993 at SummerSlam. On the September 13, 1993 episode of Raw in New York, New York, the Steiner Brothers defended their title against The Quebecers (Jacques and Pierre) in a "Province of Quebec rules" match, wherein titles can change hands via disqualification. The match ended when the manager of The Quebecers, Johnny Polo, threw a hockey stick into the ring, which was caught by Scott. When the referee saw Scott holding the illegal weapon, he disqualified the Steiner Brothers, thus awarding the WWF Tag Team Championship to The Quebecers. Scott gained a measure of revenge by defeating Pierre in a singles match the following week on Raw. On January 22, 1994, both Steiners entered the Royal Rumble, with Scott entering at number one. After Rick entered at number three, the brothers cooperated until being eliminated by Owen Hart and Diesel, respectively. The Steiners left the promotion in mid-1994. In October 2002, Steiner signed a three year contract with WWE, and returned to WWE television after an eight-year absence at the Survivor Series in Madison Square Garden on November 17. On that night, he attacked Matt Hardy and Christopher Nowinski after they delivered a promo insulting New York City, marking his return as a face. Over the following weeks, General Managers Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon both courted Steiner, with each trying to sign Steiner to their respective brand, Raw or SmackDown!. Bischoff was ultimately successful after McMahon rejected Steiner's advances. Once on Raw, Steiner feuded with then-World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, culminating in title matches at the 2003 Royal Rumble and at No Way Out. Steiner won the first match by disqualification after Triple H attacked Steiner with a sledge hammer and lost the later match via pinfall. Later in 2003, Steiner formed a tag team with Test, with Stacy Keibler as their manager. The team was together for several months and had feuds with other teams such as La Resistance. The tag team separated after Test turned heel due to his misogynistic treatment of Keibler. Steiner defeated Test in a grudge match to win the managerial services of Keibler at Bad Blood on June 15, 2003, but lost her back to Test in a rematch on the August 18, 2003 episode of Raw. At Unforgiven on September 21, Steiner faced Test with Keibler's managerial services on the line once again, with the stipulation that Steiner become Test's manservant if he lost. Steiner was defeated following a mistake by Keibler, and the tag team was reunited. After another mistake by Keibler cost the partners a tag team bout on the September 29 episode of Raw, a frustrated Steiner belly to belly suplexed Keibler, turning heel as a result. Steiner and Test teamed together, with Keibler their reluctant manager. Steiner suffered an injury in 2004, sidelining him for two months. While he was injured, WWE negotiated his contractual release, and Steiner left WWE on August 17, 2004. Category:Current Alumni Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Michigan